The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for making ultrasonic fluid level measurements in a transport refrigeration application. Particularly, the invention relates to the position of a fluid level sensor for detecting a fuel level in a fuel tank associated with a transport temperature control system.
In a transport temperature control system application, a temperature controlled space is transported over a road, rail, sea, air or the like. As a result, fuel in a fuel tank for the temperature control system is subjected to vibrations from turbulence resulting from movement of the temperature controlled space. Furthermore, periodic stopping and starting of the temperature control system while the temperature controlled space is in transit causes periodic electrical noise associated with cranking of an engine that drives a compressor. Thus, the fluid level sensor is simultaneously subjected to vibration noise and electrical noise, which causes errors in the fluid level reading.